All Grown Up
by TheMindofPrissy
Summary: Prissy and her friends are grown up and no longer just trainers, but now have chosen career paths. Now the gang is back together for another adventure. What will become of them and their pokemon?
1. Route 3 Mishap

"How much longer do you think it will take us?" the all too frequent complaint flies out of the mouth of Bri as she picks a leaf from her over-excessive cleavage. Fanning herself with her hand, her Vulpix looks up at her while walking alongside. "I knew we should have brought the ridable pokemon for this."

"How much longer are you going to mope about it?" Prissy turns her head from up front to look slightly at Bri as she rebuttals the question, with another question. Latched onto her shoulder is a small Eevee, just freshly hatched. "Besides, this little one needs to get used to traveling normally. If you didn't want to walk, why didn't you just bring Rapidash?"

"Rapidash is enjoying the fields right now," she huffs up, but Prissy could already tell she is just covering it up to the fact she didn't think about it.

"Maybe we should rest for a bit and cool down?" Candii waves her hand at her traveling companions. Despite her comment, she is actually the most comfortable. She has her Glaceon walking beside her, cooling the air near it. Both Bri and Prissy turn to glare at her. "Or… maybe not."

Usually Candii would be seen on PokeVision, as well as television as she shows off her Gardevoir. Her Gardevoir has the most ribbons in Hoenn, Unova, and now Kalos. Being a coordinator, Candii has grown into her own and gained fame in all the regions for her accomplishments. Now, she is traveling again through the Kalos region with her usual companions for inspiration. It is suspected that she really just wants a break from the cameras for a while. She even is wearing a ninja outfit which is the opposite of her extravagant kimonos she wears on the big screen.

Bri became a gym leader in the Johto region. She is pushing to be part of one of the Elite Four. She wants to represent fire in a way that no one could mimic. She is a hot-head that is for sure. After a while, the gym held her back from pushing her limits with novice trainers. While they did gain their badges, and she learn from them, it wasn't enough. She had her twin brother take over the gym when she was called up by Prissy and Candii.

Prissy became known as the Eeveelution Master throughout several regions. The professors called on her all the time when it had something to do with them. She never stopped traveling and training. While she still gave her other pokemon love and attention, they all eventually drifted away. Her Venusaur, the one she started with, protects the forest in Kanto near her mother's house. She visits him every now and then to see how he is. Now she is fully focused on training Eeveelutions and educating others about them. Young trainers tend to get nervous when handling Eevee, unsure what to evolve it into. Prissy's goal is to teach trainers the bond that lets the pokemon and the trainer decide together so neither are unhappy.

"I see a Pokemon Center up ahead," Bri points out as the hill begins to motion downward, allowing more of the area to be seen. They all see the all too familiar design of this region's Pokemon Center. The ones in the woods tend to have a more rustic look to them, but the red roof is the same everywhere.

"Oh good," Candii grins as she suddenly has more of a pep in her step. The other two look at her a bit confused. Suddenly the sound of a growl escapes from her stomach area. Both Prissy and Bri sigh as Candii giggles nervously. "What can I say? I'm hungry."

"We can also see how much more we need to travel to get to Luminose City," Prissy states as she looks at her marked up map.

"Why are we going there again?" Bri asks as she pets Vulpix, who jumped on her shoulder.

"I have to see Professor Sycamore and Candii has some sort of TV thing," Prissy answers as she closes her map. As she places it back into her side pouch, Eevee meeps for attention. Giving a small laugh, she picks the little one from her shoulder to cradle it. "Don't get used to riding the shoulders, you will be walking more after this pit stop."

"I completely forgot about that TV thing," Candii mutters, reluctantly wanting to go. Both her Glaceon and Gardevior look at her confused. "I just want my pokemon to shine, not me. Now I can barely eat a cake without someone taking a picture."

Both Bri and Prissy start laughing under their hands. One of the tabloid magazines gotten a picture of Candii eating a chocolate cake, but they surprised her, so the cake missed her mouth. Candii gives them a glare, but it just makes them laugh more. If someone else were to laugh at it, they probably chase that person off a cliff, but since it is the three of them, they are far too comfortable to hold back.

Reaching the entrance to the Pokemon Center, the three of them walk inside. Bri stretches her arms out and grins to feeling the cool air. Prissy places her Eevee down and walks up to the counter where the usual Nurse Joy is waiting.

"Welcome the Pokemon Center!" she greets with a smile. She looks over to the Eevee as it jumps onto the counter. "Oh my! What an adorable Eevee! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thank you, just wanted to request for food for the pokemon and three trainers," Prissy replies as she gives a pat to Eevee's head.

"Of course," Nurse Joy gives a brief response and tells a Wigglytuff. The pokemon scurries off and Prissy goes to sit down with the others to one of the larger booth areas.

"Alright guys, come on out," Prissy lets out all of her pokemon from their pokeballs. Eevee darts over to greet them. Out came Sylveon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Espeon, and Umbreon. Prissy gives each of them a scratch behind the ear. Sylveon, who is always overly excited to see Prissy, is pressed against her leg and hugging it with its ribbon-looking feelers.

"You guys come out too," Candii calls out as she lets out her pokemon. Glaceon and Gardevoir are already saying hello to Prissy's pokemon when Candii adds her Eevee, Flareon, Ninetails, and Sylveon. They are all happy to see one another.

"Time to let mine stretch their legs too," Bri states as she releases her pokemon from the pokeballs as well. Her shy Vuplix meeps from her shoulder as the others are let out. She let out Blazekin, Ghastly, Flareon, Gardevoir, and Absol. Prissy's little Eevee hops happily through all the other pokemon, finding them exciting. Up until Ghastly does a silly face, which scares the little Eevee to running off behind Candii's Ninetails. Bri's Flareon lectures Ghastly making him feel bad. Ghastly floats over to apologize, but the little Eevee is too scared to listen to it.

"Aw," Candii watches them. Before she could say anything about it, Wigglytuff comes out with a cart full of sandwiches and pokemon food. "Ooo! Food!"

"You are so easily distracted," Bri comments, while she pulls out a brush from her bag. She then grooms Flareon's tail.

"I am hungry," Candii huffs just before she takes a bite from one of the sandwiches before it is even put down on the table for the booth. Prissy gives her a look, which she ignores, stuffing the rest of the sandwich into her mouth.

"Alright," Prissy speaks up after looking at the map. She has a sandwich in her hand as she points to the paper with the other. "So we are here on Route 3. We will make it to Santalune City first and rest for the night. It is just outside of the forest. Maybe we can see we can hitch a ride tomorrow morning to Luminose City."

"Hitch a ride?" Bri looks at her. Candii is too busy stuffing her face to really pay attention to what is being said. "You mean like how you snuck onto the transporting truck like you did in Hoenn when we were younger?"

"We got to the next town didn't we?" Prissy grins.

"I smelled like Onix for days!" Bri exclaims. "Do you know how long it takes to look this good?"

"Weren't you just complaining about how long it will take us?" Prissy mentions as she gives the pokemon their food. She reaches for another piece of sandwich but the serving platter is empty. Prissy looks at Candii, who is well stuffed, eating the last triangle. Shaking her head she looks back to Bri.

"I rather take the long journey than smell like I was tunneling through the ground like some sort of Diglet," Bri huffs.

"Fine, then it will be three more days until we get there," Prissy responds.

An hour passes when Prissy stands up from a nap. The pokemon are all huddled up sleeping. Bri and Candii are also asleep, napping on the booth couch. She gently touches both of their shoulders and they both wake up. After a moment of gathering what is happening, they begin to get up and gather their things. The pokemon wake up to the sound of their movement, and stretch out.

"Alright," Prissy grins as everyone is back in their pokeballs. "Do you guys have everyone and everything?"

"Yep," the other two speak up at the same time. Vulpix and Gardevoir are both following their trainers. Prissy looks at them and then looks around.

"What's wrong?" Candii asks.

"Where's Eevee?" Prissy looks around the Pokemon Center from where she is standing. She pulls out the pokeball that is reserved for her, but its empty, so she didn't accidentally put her in it.

"Hm…" Bri looks around and then walks up to the counter. Nurse Joy looks at her in question. "Nurse Joy, have you seen the little Eevee that was with us?"

"I saw it when you all came in," Nurse Joy replies. "But with all of your Eeveelutions there, I did not notice it go anywhere."

"Alright, thank you," Bri sighs as she goes back to the other two, shaking her head.

"Espeon!" Prissy releases her Espeon. He looks up at Prissy eager for something to do. "Eevee is missing. Use your psywaves to see if you can sense her."

Espeon wastes no time as he closes his eyes to concentrate. When he opens his eyes, they are glowing light blue. He looks around seeing everyone's energy, but he tries to pinpoint Eevee's. They all have unique auras, like fingerprints. Espeon could tell that Eevee was inside the Center, with residual aura left behind, but fading. It meeps out for them to follow.

"Seems Espeon picked up a trail," Candii states outloud. The three of them follow Espeon.

"Eevee!" Prissy shouts out once all of them are outside. They make their way deep into the forest, off the path.

"Eevee!" Bri calls out with her hands around her mouth for the sound to travel further.

"Eevee come out from wherever you are!" Candii shouts out.

Espeon calls out to them, causing them to look over. They follow Espeon up until they reach a steep cliff. Espeon is pacing back and forth at the edge. Prissy's heart sinks as she approaches the cliff edge and looks down. The little Eevee is there, but unconscious on a ledge.

"Eevee!" Prissy exclaims. The other two come running. When they see Eevee their eyes widen.

"We need to get Eevee before that ledge gives out," Bri states noticing the bits crumbling underneath Eevee.

"Leafeon!" Prissy brings out Leafeon from her pokeball. It stands ready to fight. "We will use Leafeon's vine whip to lower me down. Then pull us both back up."

"Alright," the other two state.

"Blazekin," Bri calls out another pokemon.

"Leafeon, use vine whip!" Prissy instructs. Leafeon wraps her vine whip around tree and extends it to wrap around Prissy's waist. Bri, Candii, and their pokemon hold onto the vines as they lower Prissy down the side of the cliff edge. "I'm coming little one… I'm coming."

Eevee begins to open her eyes. She could not move, being badly hurt from the fall. She sees Prissy, and relief seems to fill her up. Prissy feels close enough, so her hand extends. Eevee moves a little, causing more of the ledge to crumble.

"Don't move Eevee!" Prissy calls out to her. However, the little Eevee begins to panic. It starts moving even more so. The ledge falls from beneath her feet fully. Prissy lunges forward, causing Leafeon to lose her grip.

Prissy catches Eevee in midair. Leafeon extends its vines as long as it can. Prissy reaches and catches it at the very end. Everyone holding the vine gets pulled forward, struggling to keep a good hold on it.

"Prissy!" Bri and Candii shout out together. "Hold on, we'll pull you up!"

"Hurry!" Prissy shouts back as she feels her hand slipping. Feeling her hand slipping she calls up again. "Have Gardevoir take Eevee! I am going to throw her up!"

"Right!" Candii turns at looks at her Gardevoir. "Get ready to catch with psychic!"

Prissy holds firmly onto the weakened Eevee and with one firm throw, the little Eevee is sent flying into the air. Gardevoir's eyes glow on cue and uses psychic to grasp the Eevee from the air. She gently moves Eevee and places it into Candii's arms. Everyone falls back suddenly. Their eyes widen to the sound of a splash and Bri runs to the edge to look.

"Prissy?!" she looks over and there is no one holding onto the other end. Down below there is a river. "Oh no!"

Everyone else runs and looks over. With a collective gasp, they all looked at each other afterwards. Prissy fell into the river.

"We need to get downstream!" Bri tells the others. She then looks at Eevee's condition. "Candii, you need to get Eevee back to the Pokemon Center. I will find a way down the cliff and find Prissy!"

"Right, I'll be back as soon as I can," Candii nods and darts off with Gardevoir following close behind.

"Damn… Prissy, you better be alive," Bri hisses through her teeth as she runs along the side of the cliff to see where it descends for her to go down."

-To Be Continued-


	2. Lost and Injured

"Ugh…" a soft groan leaves the lips of Prissy as she struggles to open her eyes. Light seems to be sharp as it makes it to her eyes. The sound of buzzing in the distance catches her attention as she fully wakes up. She lifts her head, which is pounding, but she can't stay still. Sounds of buzzing usually means a Beedrill swarm, and that would not be pretty. She stands up, despite her muscles screaming against it.

Looking around her, she can tell that she has been pushed downstream quite far. There aren't any cliffs too see. In fact there is nothing but jungle thick forest. She looks down at herself and knows she still has a three of her pokemon with her.

"I need your help guys," she speaks out hoarsely and tosses the pokeballs up letting out Umbreon, Jolteon, and Sylveon. Seeing Prissy they are first happy, but then they become filled with worry. She is in bad shape. She pets their heads. "I'll be okay. I need your help to get by though. If you guys could find a stick for me to use to walk with?"

Without another word, the three of them disperse to look for the stick she needs. Prissy struggles to walk herself to the nearest tree to get away from the riverbank. She needs to refrain from being out in the open. She knows her pokemon know that well, so she isn't worried about that.

"Any sign of her?" Candii asks Bri after locating her just at the bottom of the cliff. The little Eevee is in her hands with her ears down. Candii pets her head gently. "It isn't your fault, don't worry. We will find Prissy and everything will be okay."

"No, I think she was dragged further down that we thought," Bri states with a frown. She kicks a tree trunk hard. "WHY did she let go?! We had her, but she… UGH!"

"We'll find her," Candii states placing a hand to Bri's shoulder.

Espeon and Leafeon are by the river trying to find clues to see where she is. Espeon keeps using his psywaves to see any residual aura. Water is different than land, as the residual aura moves along with it. Leafeon has been rooting herself to see if there are any vibrations similar to human footsteps.

Vulpix and Gardevoir have been looking together on the other end of the perimeter. Vulpix sniffs around the brush trying to catch any sort of scent that is familiar. Gardevoir keeps pulsing foresight to pick up any figures that is human-like.

Suddenly, the little Eevee's ears perk up as she looks at the riverbed further down. Hopping out of Candii's arms, she squeaks at them to follow. So the group follow the little Eevee up until she stops in front of a wet looking paper. Bri motions to pick up and her eyes widen.

"It's Prissy's map," she shows Candii the map full of washed out smears of where the scribbles and notes were. She holds it out to Vulpix and the others. They each take a sniff at it. "You think you guys can find her?"

Vuplix and the Eeveelutions begin to follow the river sniffing every so often to see if Prissy is near.

"I don't have my map," Prissy muses to herself as she looks through her bag. Luckily she has a granola bar. She splits it three ways and gives the parts to the three Eeveelutions. Petting their heads as they nibbled on their pieces, Sylveon looks up at Prissy. He places the piece given to him and places it on her lap. Prissy looks at Sylveon and smiles. Sylveon's ribbon vectors gently caress her cheeks. There is moisture, and Prissy realizes that she is crying.

Wiping her eyes, Prissy bows her head down and tries to stop the oncoming tears. The gathered pain and the feeling of failure hits her. The three Eeveelutions gather up close and try to comfort her. She laughs a bit as she gives them each a pet and a hug.

"I'm okay," she tells them as she rubs their heads. "I just needed to let that out."

Feeling better emotionally, she stands back up and splits the piece Sylveon gave back to her. She then gives the little bit back to Sylveon, and he takes it. Sylveon was her first of the Eevee to come into her life. He never evolved like Espeon and Umbreon. The bond that grew between them turned to be stronger through the many trials and challenges they faced in life.

"Alright team, let's go," Prissy smiles and trudges on with the walking stick. Feeling the energy, the trio follow her not wanting to let her down. They keep a keen eye and a sharp ear on everything going on around them.

"What's wrong guys?" Bri asks the pokemon as they circle around a certain area of the riverbed. They all look up at her and try to tell her something. Bri and Candii both look at each other and then back at them.

"The trail on the riverside seems to end here," Candii points out. They both look into the thick forest and sigh.

"At least we know she is okay and alive," Bri states. "More than likely she is going to try and find a road leading back to Route 3."

"Should we notify Officer Jenny?" Candii asks as she watches Espeon study the path ahead.

"We don't have time for that," Bri states flatly. She notices Espeon picking up something and points it out. "Espeon seems to have found the trail."

The group runs after Espeon, who is concentrated on the residue trail of Prissy. He is rushing. From his eyes, he can tell that she is weak, and struggling. Espeon growls as he tries to push through the brush without losing the trail. He slows a bit to make sure the rest are following. He stops suddenly, as a loud rustling from the trees startles him.

"Espeon!" Candii yells as the rest of the group catches up to Espeon, breathing hard. "Slow down, we need to be able to find her too without you getting lost."

Suddenly Gardevoir uses protect when a swarm of Beedrill fly out from the tree and zip at them. Espeon uses psybeam on them to break the swarm up. Candii and Bri give each other a nod and they both shout out commands.

"Vuplix use flamethrower!" Bri shouts out.

"Gardevoir use fairy wind!" Candii calls out.

In unison, the two pokemon release their moves. Flamethrower wraps and burns several of the Beedrill, causing them to back away from the group. Fairy wind begins to kick up and violently push back the Beedrill, but at the same time putting them in a daze.

"Let's run while we can," Candii yells. Everyone doesn't need to be told more than once as they begin running from the area.

Once they are far enough, everyone begin to catch their breath. Bri and Candii sit down as they look around where they were. Espeon seems to be in a bit of a panic as he tries looking around, but they are no longer on the trail that leads to Prissy. Leafeon approaches Espeon by his side to calm him down. Espeon explains his worry, and the other pokemon listen in. They all understand, Prissy is still in trouble, even if she is moving.

Thunder claps and everyone flinches. It is only a few seconds when the hooves pounding reaches them. The hard rain falls down making them run even more until they find a cave. They all go inside and wait it out.

"We shouldn't wait here," Bri speaks out angrily. "Prissy is still out there!"

"What good will we be if we can't see anything?" Candii frowns, agreeing, but knowing that trying to look for Prissy would only get them more lost if they can't see. Prissy is usually the navigator. "Want to bring out our Flareon?"

"Yea, at least then everyone will warm up," Bri replies softly. "Come on out Flareon!"

Both of them release their Flareon. The two stretch and seeing the situation they know just what to do. Their bodies begin to faintly glow as they warm up to a comfortable temperature. It was an ability Prissy taught them how to utilize. Candii has always been resourceful, but wet sticks do nothing for anyone. Prissy taught them how to utilize Flareon's natural ability to keep warm when they are unable to make a fire. Remembering this makes them a bit sad.

"Do you remember when Prissy first bred us our first Eevee?" Candii asks when they sit down looking at the rain.

"Yea," Bri replies looking at the ground of the cave. "I remember how happy she was when she came with the eggs. You would have thought she was a professional breeder."

"Hehe, yea," Candii giggles. "She spent days walking around with them and everything. When they hatched, I never seen her so happy. I mean, she really wanted to give us a pokemon she truly cared for. It meant so much to her when we asked to have one each."

"Back then we were the ones that got into this predicament," Bri smiles. "We were the ones who got lost or separated from the group."

"She always came for us too," Candii nods in agreement. They both get quiet for a while.

"You're alright Jolteon," Prissy laughs as she is tucked with her team under an elevated rock. Not much of a cave, but it is drier than a tree. She is using her training towel to dry off Jolteon. She is getting shocked in the process, but it is better than leaving the thick wired fur to remain wet. Her hair stands up every time she rubs the towel. Jolteon protests in mild growls.

Looking at the other two, Prissy sighs as she sits and leans back against a boulder. She winces as she is starting to feel the pain worsen. The trio move up to her to make sure she is okay, but they can tell there is something serious inside.

"I'll be okay," Prissy reassures them, petting Sylveon. She looks at all of them before closing her eyes. "Let me know when it stops raining."

"It looks like the rain is done," Candii states as she looks outside of the cave. She is right, as there is only drips from the left over drops. Bri and the rest come out to look.

"Alright, let's not waste time," Bri states as she fully walks out of the cave. She throws a pokeball releasing her own Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, help Espeon with aura tracking."

"Gardevoir, you help too," Candii calls out.

Both Gardevoir make a psychic link with Espeon, increasing the range of which he could use to see residual aura trails. Espeon stands still for a moment before he sees a familiar aura. He motions at the others, and they immediately follow. They run through the forest until Espeon comes to a stop.

"What's wrong Espeon?" Candii asks when they all come to a stop.

Suddenly a roaring Rhydon emerges. Espeon jumps back and growls.

"Flareon, use smokescreen!" both Bri and Candii shouted. Once both Flareon use smokescreen, everyone dashes while Rhydon is temporarily blinded.

It doesn't stop Rhydon. Thrashing behind them, Rhydon catches up with the group until they find a small crevasse in the side of a wall. Bri and Candii call back their Flareon to leave more room for the rest to fit in. Rhydon angrily smashes against the rock edge.

"What are we going to do?" Candii backs further from the angry Rhydon's spinning horn.

"There isn't enough space for me to pull out Blazekin," Bri shouts out over the drilling.

"Oh no!" Candii cries out when Rhydon starts breaking the rock by drilling the sides of the crevasse.

"It's too late!" Bri exclaims as they block the flying rocks from hitting their faces.

To Be Continued


	3. A Mysterious Hero

A violent nudge from Umbreon causes Prissy to wake up abruptly. Her eyelids feel extremely heavy and her body aches painfully. She motions to sit up and the three of the Eeveelutions seem to be relieved. She must seem much worse than she thought. She pets each of them on the head and motions to stand up using the stick and Sylveon's ribbons. She comes to realize her leg has gotten worse, most likely from not elevating it. Her Pokemon can tell too, as Sylveon is actually supporting her to stay standing.

"We need to keep moving," Prissy states between her gritting teeth as she motions forward. Sylveon nudges the other two to stay on either side while Sylveon holds Prissy from behind with his ribbons. They each followed instructions, with Umbreon on the left and Jolteon on the right. Prissy smiles even with her pain, finding them very brave.

Walking through the forest seems to be a bit more difficult than it was a few hours ago. Prissy takes breaks constantly, needing to let the leg rest. Umbreon looks over to Prissy's leg as she is leaned against a tree. He knows that there is more pain everywhere on her body, but what's holding her back is the leg. Umbreon gives a light bark before running off.

"Umbreon!" Prissy calls out. She motions to go after him, but Sylveon holds her back to lean against the tree. She looks at Sylveon who shakes his head and nuzzles against her. "Hm… so I have nothing to worry about huh? Alright then."

Umbreon comes back after a few minutes with a few yards of vine in its mouth. He then looks around until its ears perk up as he grabs a foot long stick that is pretty sturdy and straight.

"Oh, I see," Prissy smiles and pets Umbreon on the head taking the stick. "You wanted to get me things to make a splint. Good job."

It doesn't take her long as Sylveon holds her up. Prissy makes a quick splint to her right leg and smiles as the pain feels less invasive. When she starts walking, it becomes less of a hassle.

"Let's go!" she grins look at her trio. The grin fades as they all hear a loud explosive sound followed by screaming. All three Eeveelutions have their ears perked up to it as well. "Sounds like someone's in trouble. Let's see if we can help!"

"Espeon!" Candii calls out as Espeon uses his psywave on Rhydon but is knocked back by the horn. When Rhydon is about to stomp on Espeon, Leafeon uses her vine whip to smack back the leg. Pulling Espeon back, Candii and Bri sigh in relief.

"We need to get Rhydon to back away enough so we can run out," Bri shouts out over the noise of falling rocks and smashing.

"Well how are we going to do that?!" Candii shouts back.

"Doesn't Leafeon know solar beam?" Bri asks.

"She needs sunlight for that," Candii frowns.

"Vulpix use flamethrower!" Bri shouts out.

Vulpix jumps from her shoulder landing on the mouth of the little crevasse. Building up the flame and heat, Vulpix then blows out a spiraling wave of fire at Rhydon. The sudden hit of the flamethrower takes it aback, causing it to take a step away from the entrance. Bri pushes Candii out of the crevasse.

"Run!" she shouts out.

Candii starts moving with the Pokemon. Bri is about to pick up Vuplix when Rhydon regains its composure. The flames are no longer having much effect. The angry Pokemon then begins to use rockslide. Bri throws Vuplix out seeing the rocks falling. She falls back into the crevasse and all of the rocks fall over the entrance creating a a loud noise to echo through the forest.

"Bri!" Candii shouts out. She doesn't have much of a chance to run to the rocks as Rhydon then uses earthquake, causing everyone to fly off their feet.

"Garchomp use take down!" a male voice comes from a short distance. An extremely quick Garchomp zips by and slams the Rhydon down. The Rhydon is taken off guard and knocked back several feet. With a roar, Garchomp intimidates the Rhydon. When Rhydon motions to challenge back, Garchomp uses its dragon breath to finish it off. The Rhydon faints for a moment before dashing off into the forest.

"Bri!" Candii shouts as she runs to the piles of rocks. Espeon and Gardevoir use their psychic abilities to start moving the rocks, while the others push them out of the way.

"Stand aside," a tall male in a black cloak places his hand on Candii's shoulder. She tells the Pokemon to move as she motions over to the side. "Garchomp."

Without a word to give an actual order, Garchomp uses hyperbeam to blast the rocks out of the way. Lying unconscious is Bri. Candii runs over to her and pats her cheek. Slowly, Bri opens her eyes and Vuplix is the first to cry out happily.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she states as she pets Vuplix on the head.

"Damn it Bri," Candii hugs her. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Bri replies. She then looks up to see the male, who is about to turn and leave. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he states. "This part of the forest is dangerous."

"Wait!" Candii shouts out suddenly as he hops on Garchomp.

"Hm?" the male looks at them from beneath his hood.

"Have you seen another woman out there?" Candii asks. "She probably has three Eeveelutions with her."

"I can't say that I have," he replies. He then ponders a moment. "Why don't you two head back to the Pokemon Center? Follow the direction of the sun from here and you should get there by dark. I will find your friend."

"We can't just leave her," Bri states showing her irritation of just leaving.

"You need medical attention," he states flatly, unphased by her reaction. "The Pokemon you have with you, they are exhausted. I assume they belong to your friend as they appear nervous without their trainer, thinking something happened to her. Ease their worries and go to the Pokemon Center. It is much easier with Garchomp to track down."

"Bri, he's right," Candii states softly. "We need to make sure you didn't get any internal injuries from that rock slide. He seems to know what he's doing."

"Fine… let's go," Bri mutters under her breath as they begin to walk towards the Pokemon Center. The stranger taps on Garchomp with his gloved hand.

"Here I thought I would see a rare Pokemon," he grumbles to himself. He pulls out a great ball and throws it out. Luxray appears and stretches out. "Luxray, scan the area and tell me if you can pick up any humans nearby."

"I could have sworn the sound came from this direction," Prissy states, feeling exhausted. The explosive sound echoed, but it seems that it was not as close as they thought. Stopping a moment, Prissy looks up and notices a tree full of oran berries. "Those look pretty good right now."

As if on cue, Sylveon reaches up with his ribbons and picks a few oran berries off the tree. He then passes one to each of them. Smiling softly, Prissy takes hers and bites into it. It has certainly been a while since they have eaten, because what would taste rather bland on a normal day, tastes like a river of sweet right now. She paces herself so she wouldn't waste it all so quickly.

Sitting and resting, Prissy looks up at the sky as the sun is now in the west. It is closer to setting now and that means it will get dark in an hour or two. Sighing, she feels it will be even longer until she finds her way back.

"We should keep going," she tells her team. Sylveon helps her stand back up and they begin to walk again. She takes a few steps when her foot suddenly misses ground. There is a tunnel beneath her feet, and the misstep causes her to fall in it. The Eeveelution trio jump right behind her so that they wouldn't lose her.

Screaming all the way down, the end of the tunnel causes Prissy and the others to tumble out. Feeling dizzy, and in more pain, Prissy motions to stand, but falls right back down. She then looks around her and her stomach sinks.

Surrounding them are several wild Pokemon. The tunnel has led them to a hidden refuge for the wild forest Pokemon. It is exciting, but they are in no position to defend themselves if the wild ones decide they are a threat.

Approaching the group, a little Oddish comes up. The other Pokemon get anxious, as if Prissy might hurt it. Prissy looks at the little Oddish and smiles. She then offers it an oran berry, which it happily takes. The Pokemon around calm down and become more welcoming. They try to pull her, but once Prissy stands up, the pain overwhelms her and she falls right back down. The little Oddish blinks and then has a sudden idea. It scurries up to Sawsbuck that has a brilliant display on his horns. The Sawsbuck motions to Prissy and several vines come from the Pokemon and lifts her onto his back.

"Um… thank you," she states to the Sawsbuck. The little Oddish hops onto the head of the Sawsbuck as he walks through this mysterious side of the forest. Umbreon, Jolteon, and Sylveon follow close on either side. "Where are we going?"

Oddish points ahead to a giant tree that seems to glow with sunlight streaming down around it. Seeing this, Prissy's eyes widen to the beauty. The tree has many Pokemon of bug, grass, and flying running around it. Some normal types as well, like Aipom. There is something different though, as if there is something more special about the tree.

A new feeling soon comes over Prissy, as if there is something behind her. She turns her head, but nothing is there. She then looks back in front and she gets startled off the Sawsbucks by a pink Pokemon. She doesn't fall to the ground, for she fell onto a pink bubble of solid psychic energy.

"Mew…" she practically whispers as she looks up to see it fully.


	4. Prissy's Flashback

"Daddy, where are you going?" a young eight year old Prissy called out holding onto her father's white coat end. He barely noticed her. He pulled his coat from his hand muttering things she couldn't understand. Her mother always had to comfort her from the rejection she kept receiving all of the sudden. Her father worked at the laboratory on the island a few miles out. He took a ferry to go to the island, but when the storms were too great, he went on the back of the family Dragonite. There wasn't a storm this time, but something felt off.

Normally, Prissy just let things go, but this time, she had grown to be braver. She went up to the family Dragonite and climbed onto it. She huffed out from the effort, as Dragonite found it amusing. Helping her get secured, Dragonite slightly tilted his head wondering what was up.

"Stormrider," she huffs out to the Dragonite. "Daddy has been acting weird. I need your help to see why. Can you take me to the island that he always goes to?"

Stormrider, the nickname for Dragonite, opened his wings and immediately does a running start before jetting into the air. Prissy never actually flown on him before, just rode him while he walked, so this experience was very different. With tears practically flying out of her eyes, she screamed all the way up. After a quick ascend, Stormrider leveled himself out, letting his body follow the wind current. This gave Prissy time to recover.

"That was not what I expected from flying," she muttered as she fixed her hair from the sudden wind blast. As Stormrider flew, Prissy looked around below taking in the view. "Oh wow! I can't believe how amazing it is from up here!"

It was a little under an hour when Stormrider and Prissy arrived, hovering over the island. Prissy looked down from the edge of Stormrider's body and then gave a tap to the back.

"Let's try to sneak in," she told him. "So fly in quietly."

She had to tell Stormrider to be quiet, because the way Dragonite tend to fly tend to give sonic booms in the air. With a nod, Stormrider began to slowly circle downward. Then he stopped going down as he felt something was off.

That's when it happened.

One of the towers is blown to bits. Then the other towers followed, blowing apart one after another. The blasts pushed back Stormrider. Prissy ended losing her grip on Stormrider's back and fell down. Stormrider looked down and flew down to catch her, but another explosion knocked him off course.

Prissy continued to fall from the air and crossed her arms in front of her face, as the fiery building rushed toward her. She then suddenly stopped. She didn't feel the sensation of falling anymore. She opened her eyes and saw the ground right before her eyes. Unsure of what was going on, she looked up and sees a weird looking creature. It was pink. It squeaked at her.

"Did you save me?" Prissy asked.

It nodded and hovered around her before pressing its face to Prissy's cheek, nuzzling. She giggled and gave the creature a pet on the head. Another explosion trembled the island. When a large piece of the wall fell towards Prissy, the creature moved in front of her and used psychic to prevent the wall from falling on them.

"So you are a Pokemon," Prissy pointed out after watching the pink creature. The pink Pokemon just turned upside down and gave her a weird look. Prissy smiled, but the smile faded. "My father is in there, I need to help him."

The pink Pokemon looked ahead and then looked back at Prissy. The fire parted and the Pokemon began to move forward into the flames.

"W-wait!" Prissy shouted out as she motioned to go forward. When the flames did not hurt her, she realized the pink Pokemon wanted her to follow. So she did. She moved following it and looked around at the debris. She tried not to look at the burnt up bodies, but they were hard to scrub out of her mind.

Upon approaching one of the labs, the pink Pokemon seemed to have disappeared, but she still had a weird sense of protection. So she went inside. The head scientist was lying on the floor, unconscious. She recognized him from when he yelled at her father over something called "Mew." It was an ancient Pokemon and they needed fragments of its DNA to complete the experiment.

On the wall on the opposite side of the room, there was a stone tablet. The stone tablet had a figure of a Pokemon carved into it with hieroglyphs all around it. Prissy's eyes widened when she recognized the Pokemon. The pink Pokemon… is it Mew?

A sudden noise caught her attention. Looking over, Prissy sees a large figure sitting in a broken glass tube. It was a containment tube meant to stabilize live experiments. It sort of looks like a larger and scarier version of the pink Pokemon. It appeared to be angry and in pain. Frustration was causing it to tremble.

"Are you okay?" Prissy spoke out to it. The moment she did, the purple eyes open abruptly to look at her. Seeing her, it seemed to not have expected it.

"What… who are you?" the creature asked through telepathy. It was not something Prissy was used to.

"I am Prissy," she slowly approached the creature. "You look hurt, maybe I can help…"

"Why would you want to help me?" the creature asked in anger. "I am merely a creation! A fake! I am only a mere copy!"

"You are a living thing," Prissy answered, confused. It caught the creature off guard. "It shouldn't matter what you are. If you are hurt, you should get better, like anyone else."

"You are kind Prissy," he spoke out. "I wish those here were as kind."

Prissy is finally close enough to touch the creature and is able to see its features. Her hand moves up and a hand is placed onto his head. It is wet, so the short fur feels damp and slick. It closes its eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I am called… Mewtwo," it answered back.

"Well Mewtwo," she grinned. "We can be friends."

"Friends?" it seemed to be familiar with the term, but it made it sad.

"Prissy!" a voice breaks through from across the room. Turning, Prissy saw her father, scarred up from glass being embedded into his arm. "Get away from that thing!"

"Daddy?" she looks at her father. "This is Mewtwo, he is my friend."

"That thing is dangerous!" he shouted. "It is the monster that did all of this!"

Prissy frowned, believing what she heard, yet, she somehow knew that Mewtwo wasn't bad. Perhaps, just in pain. Pokemon that were in pain did bad things, because they didn't know any better. She turned around back at Mewtwo and it was standing. Her eyes widened as its eyes were glowing. The psychic energy was so powerful it was slightly visible.

Suddenly, everything went black.

Prissy was lying on the ground, knocked unconscious. When she slowly woke up, there was nothing but ash and fire around her. The whole island was flattened. She struggled to get up. Everything was gone. She should have been gone too, but she wasn't. Looking up, she saw Mewtwo standing.

"Mew..two…" she tried to call out. She was overshadowed by the sound of a helicopter coming down. A man walked out of it and she heard him shouting out to Mewtwo. Telling him to come with him, so he may show Mewtwo his purpose. Prissy recognized the man, he was bad. He made her father do bad things, but she never told anyone. Mewtwo turned its head towards Prissy as if he read her thoughts. Suddenly light debris floats and covered Prissy just before the man turned to look in her direction. Being covered, she wasn't seen.

Mewtwo left with the man, and Prissy began to cry. She cried letting everything out that happened. Her father, was now dead. She couldn't save Mewtwo from the man. She should blame Mewtwo for her father's death, but she knew there was more. Even for a child, she knew more than she let on. That man was in charge of the laboratory, so he must have had something to do with all of this.

Stormrider flew down and was a bit beat up from trying to get to Prissy earlier. When he found her, he brushed away all of the debris and grime from her. Seeing her cry made him sad, and he rubbed his nose onto her forehead like he always does to make her feel better. Prissy gripped onto Stormrider and cried into him. Once she was done, she hoarsely told him to take her home.


	5. Mew

"Ugh," the hooded figure grumbles as he stands upright on the flying Garchomp as it hovers just over the trees. Looking down, he could see Luxray moving and weaving through the forest scanning out looking for the designated target. "Seems this girl got more lost, we'll end up here all night."

That is when Luxray suddenly stops. Looking up it calls out towards the male. Giving a nod in acknowledgement, Luxray darts forward much more quickly. Garchomp is able to keep up, as they are very much used to doing these sort of things. This method is how they manage to track down Suicune when it was practically untraceable.

"Seems like we got her," he mutters under his breath as Garchomp flies in sync with Luxray's speed.

"Mew, I can't believe it's really you!" Prissy pets Mew as it presses its pink self against her cheek and nuzzles. The Pokemon floats around Prissy and squeaks happily. "I never thought I would ever see you again, that's for sure."

Mew then stops a moment and looks pass Prissy as it senses something. Prissy turns to see the direction the Pokemon is looking, only to see nothing. She then looks at the Eeveelution trio and motions her head towards them. The three of them waste no time hopping up the huge tree to see if there is something coming. Once they reach the mid-section of the branches, they can see almost over the whole forest. Their ears all perk up, something is coming. A black airship is heading in their direction. When they bark towards Prissy, she frowns. Nothing seems to stop. She grabs Mew and pulls the Pokemon to hide under another tree. A rare Pokemon like Mew will attract attention.

"Umbreon, Sylveon, Jolteon, get down and hide!" she shouted. She then shouted for the other Pokemon to hide also. Confused, they ran into the tree and various other places to hide from the passing ship. Prissy protectively holds Mew as she now sees the ship. It is the same kind of ship that she saw as a child, and various times afterwards. Team Rocket. The organization is world-wide in their quest to obtain Pokemon and control them for their dark purpose. They are here most likely to pick off Pokemon from this region to use for their grunts. Luckily, the Pokemon are well hidden in this area, letting the ship pass without any interest.

After the airship passes, Prissy pokes her head out from the little tree crevasse she had herself tucked in. Mew pokes out too and looks around, not even a little bit scared about what just happened. It just squeaks happily, wanting to play with Prissy.

"So you are the girl that got lost," a random voice breaks through. Prissy's eyes widen as she turns to see a hooded figure on top of a Garchomp. "And you manage to stumble upon a legendary Pokemon."

"Who are you?" Prissy demands, ignoring the pain in her body when she stands in front of Mew protectively. "What is it that you want?"

"Your friends have been looking everywhere for you," he replies. "As for me, I just wanted to see what rare Pokemon entered these parts. Now I know it was Mew."

"You know Mew?" she asks surprised. Then she remembers that Mew is known in Team Rocket when they had Mewtwo created. Is this guy a part of Team Rocket?

"Yea," the male nods as he pulls back his hood. Prissy's eyes widen when she sees his face. "Mew saved me from what could have been one nasty fall."

"You're Don of the Elite Four," Prissy points out. Don is known for using different types, unlike most of the Elite Four, but specializes in dark moves.

"Yea, you got me," he laughs as Garchomp lowers him to the ground. He hops off and walks up to her, moving a hand to pet Mew. Mew happily squeaks and rubs its face against his hand. "Heh, you are just how I remember."

"It's like it doesn't age," Prissy ends up saying without realizing. This causes Don to look over at her curiously. Her cheeks flush as she realizes she spoke out loud. "Erm… I met Mew when I was just a kid, before I even became a trainer."

"Hm, that explains why it showed itself to you," Don states as he fumbles in his pocket and pulls out a piece of Pokemon food. Happily, Mew snatches it and hovers in the air nibbling on the dry food.

"If people knew that you were like this, you would be less scary to them," Prissy comments as Sylveon gives her back the walking stick.

"Yes, but then I would have to deal with people," Don replies back rather flatly. "I prefer my solitude."

"I suppose I can sort of relate," she looks at her trio. She then perks up looking at him. "You said my friends are looking for me?"

"Yes, I sent them back to the Pokemon Center," he answers. "I offered to look for you, since they mentioned you might be injured."

"Ah… so they are safe," she sighs in relief. "They do not do well in navigating on their own."

"No kidding," he mutters. "How did you get injured anyway?"

Looking at him for a moment, she hesitates to tell him her foolish mistake. Looking at Sylveon, she realizes, she would do it again if the time were to come. So she begins telling him the event with the baby Eevee and how it wandered off during naptime. She tells him how she fell because of how the weight and everything did not work out too well. She fell into the river at the bottom of the cliff and woke up downstream.

"Sounds like a hell of a day," he comments when he hears the whole story. Petting Mew again, he speaks up once more. "You are trying to pretend it hurts less than it does. I am sure you are seriously injured and just running on adrenaline right now."

"I need to be strong for them," she motions to her Pokemon. "Otherwise they will worry over me."

Mew squeaks as Prissy is suddenly caught off guard. Don picks her up and looks at Mew with a goodbye nod.

"H-hey!" Prissy shouts out. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"I told your friends I would bring you back," he replies flatly even with her struggling. "Stop squirming, you will only hurt yourself. Also, call back your Pokemon. They will be too heavy for Garchomp."

"Ugh!" she tries to protest, but only ends up feeling more pain which stops her squirming. She pulls out her pokeballs and calls back the trio into them. "You are so lucky I am NOT in the best states!"

"I am trembling," he continues to be monotone, holding her still as he hops on Garchomp. "Let's go."

Garchomp lifts off the ground and Prissy grips onto Don tightly as it flies incredibly fast. She has not flown on top of a Pokemon since her family's Dragonite. Now she is flying again, and it feels scary, but she isn't falling off. She opens her eyes to see the land passing by her so quickly.

"Almost there," Don reports. He shows little interest in her fear, but insures that she would not fall off on his watch.

"Do you think that guy found her?" Candii asks as she sits next to Bri's bed. Bri is bandaged up around her leg and head.

"I don't know why we even trusted someone like him!" Bri growls as she eats her chocolate pudding. "WE should be the ones out there looking for Prissy!"

"We weren't getting anywhere," Candii sighs. "Besides, what if he didn't show up? That was really close Bri."

"I know…" Bri calms down and looks outside the window. She frowns as the sunset is almost complete. "I just hope she is safe."

"Yea… me too," Candii states.

"Hm?" Bri notices something outside. Candii looks up to her and then out the window. "There is something coming towards the Pokemon Center."

"Is that…?" Candii squints a little as she tries to see in the little light available. "I think it is!"

"It's that dude's Garchomp," Bri grins. "Hurry! Get me a wheelchair!"

"Prissy!" Candii and Bri shout out as Garchomp comes down for a landing. Prissy is all bruised and scratched up which has them frowning at first, but then happy to have her back. They help her out of Don's arms and Nurse Joy has a wheelchair ready for her to sit in. She is happy to see them, but exhaustion hits as she slowly begins to pass out.

"Prissy?" Candii calls out in worry. Don and Bri frown unsure of what to do. The Wigglytuff holding the bars of the wheelchair begin to push her towards to center to make sure she gets cared for.

"We will do what we can," Nurse Joy states to ease them. "I will call the Lumiose City hospital so they can take her there using a helicopter."

"Will she be okay?" Bri asks.

"You said she fell off a cliff right?" Nurse Joy smiles. "She lasted this long on sheer will… I am sure she will be more than okay. She is a strong one. Now get some rest, you will need it to get to Lumiose City."

"I will take my leave now," Don states looking at the two. "Take care of your friend, she is definitely a fighter. I know she will be fine."

"Thanks for bringing her back safely," Candii smiles.

"What was your name?" Bri asks, still skeptical of him.

"Don," he replies. Garchomp lifts him off the ground and the two jet off back into the sky.

"Don…" Bri repeats the name. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"It couldn't be Elite Four Don, could it?" Candii asks looking over to Bri. She wheels Bri back into the Pokemon Center so they can check on Prissy and then get some rest.


	6. Healed and Ready to Go!

Waking up, Prissy finds herself in a white room dazed and disoriented. She sees an IV attached to her arm as well as a few monitor patches that are hooked up to the heart monitor next to her.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake," a young nurse approaches with a clipboard in her hands. She jots down a few things after checking all the machinery. Prissy just blinks and then looks down at herself. Nothing is hurting. It is rather weird. "Yes, I could see your confusion. When you were brought here from the Pokemon Center, you were in quite the amount of pain. It was a shock you even survived. However, last night there happened to be a full moon, which I believe your pokemon took advantage and worked together to heal you. It… was… I can't even explain it."

"My pokemon?" Prissy feels a bit dry so her words are no more than bland whispers. She then looks over on the floor and sees all of her Eeveelutions curled up sleeping. They seem exhausted. She couldn't help but smile. "I am sure they had some help…"

Prissy remembers a strange dream last night. It was that of Mew hovering over her. Mew gathered the Eeveelutions and together they did something. Everything became white. Feeling as she does, she knows now that it wasn't a dream. Sylveon nudges her hand, breaking her from her thoughts. Sitting up straight, she pets his head and then looks at the nurse.

"You are free to go once we settle everything and get you unhooked," the nurse states.

"PRISSY!" Candii runs right for her as soon as the sliding doors for the hospital open. She barely has time to react as she is tackled to the ground by Candii. "Whoops… sorry."

"Ugh… Candii…" Prissy stands up with Candii helping and dusting her off. Coming up behind her is Bri. "I see you are better too."

"Yea, strangest thing too," Bri states with a confused look. "Had a dream some pink thing came and lit up the room. It was weird, but whatever it was, I am glad. I was getting tired of staying still."

"Yea, I almost had to vine whip her down," Candii states with her hands on her hips.

"Well, at least we are all here finally," Prissy grins and laughs a bit. She looks around and sees the bustling city around them. "Here I thought Goldenrod was lively."

"Since you got us into all that trouble," Candii's eyes practically light up with excitement. Prissy feels a sudden dread in her chest. "You are required to go shopping with us!"

"Ah crap," she mutters in reply. "Do I have to?"

"YES!" she exclaims, a bit violently. She then grins. "I shall give you both a makeover."

Both Bri and Prissy sigh in defeat as they are dragged towards the shopping district with their pokemon following close behind.

"So… you've heard that the famous Eeveelution Master has come to Kalos?" a shadowed faced man speaks across the table to two grunts.

"Yes, sir," the female of the two speaks up. "There have been reports of her traveling up to Lumious City."

"Find her," the shadowed character instructs calmly, but with an eerie tone. "Ensure you have all of her pokemon as well."

"Yes, sir," both of them state in unison before backing out and leaving the room.

"It seems like she is everywhere," a rather darker tone leaves the shadowed character just as the door closes. "Now I will have to take her apart myself."


End file.
